Summer Song
by cannarykin
Summary: Part 2 : Haduuhh... Ternyata Kise bawa teman-teman Kiseki no Sedai. Dan, jalan-jalan ke pantai sekarang sudah menjadi CAMPING DI PANTAI, berterimakasihlah pada ide absurd Kise. Lucky Item! Sial, kau lupa bawa... Sial deh, buuuut don't worry.. setiap ada kesialan pasti ada keberuntungan.. KISE X READER. HBD fii-cchi /telat.
1. Part 1

**Warning : OOC, gak mutu, buatan amatir, dbcl (dan banyak cacat lainnya). DLDR!**

**Pair : Kise x reader, Friendship, semi-romance**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the song and KnB-Chara**

**.**

**Fii-cchi, gomenne telat, banget uda brapa minggu tuh? Etto, aku sbenernya gayakin kamu itu ada interest ama Ki-chan, tapi... biarlah. Yang nge-pas sama lagu Summer Song menurutku itu Kise, ato kalo enggak Aomine. Tapi, aku gaterlalu suka Ahomine karena dia... ya, kau tahu kenapa.**

**.**

**Summer Song**

**.**

**RnR, please?**** Enjoy!**

.

_**Taiyou ga mikata suru hi ni yaketa kimi ga te wo furu kara**_

- Sinar matahari terasa membakar saat kau melambaikan tangan padaku-

.

Musim panas. Musim yang paling kau benci sebelum musim dingin. Bukan hanya karena suhu di daerahmu meningkat drastis, tetapi juga karena di musim ini ada sebuah event menyebalkan. Sebenarnya banyak yang tak suka dengan event yang diadakan di sekolamu ini, termasuk kau. Karena event yang diadakan adalah kerja bakti. Ya, KERJA BAKTI DI MUSIM PANAS! Biasanya banyak murid yang membolos sehingga tak mengikuti event menyebalkan itu. Sebenarnya kau ingin, tetapi karena kau adalah anggota OSIS, kamu wajib menaati peraturan.

Dari pagi hingga siang, para murid SMP Teiko dengan rajinnya mengerjakan tugas yang sudah diberikan, dengan terpaksa tentunya. Terbukti dari desahan, keluhan, dan berbagai macam runtukan yang terlontar dari kawan-kawanmu. Kau juga sama, _'Ini sih, romusha namanya! Masa' sehari sebelum libur musim panas suruh bersih-bersih sekolah, sih?!'_ jeritmu dalam hati. Memang berat membersihkan sekolah yang luasnya mencapai 11 hektar ini, ditambah lagi banyak murid yang membolos, rasanya panas matahari ini bisa membuat kulit mereka menjadi gosong seperti punya seorang makhluk hitam dari klub basket.

Hari sudah semakin siang, matahari masih tinggi begitu pula dengan suhu udaranya. Setelah semua selesai, para murid dapat bernafas lega kemudian bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kecuali beberapa murid dari kelasmu yang SIAL-nya tertangkap basah saat sedang bermalas-malasan tadi saat kerja bakti. Dan hukumannya adalah… MEMBESIHKAN KOLAM RENANG.

Kau yang kebetulan lewat di depan 5 anak bernyali-tinggi-untuk-malas-malasan-saat-romusha itu tiba-tiba terhenti karena salah satu temanmu itu memegang pergelangan tanganmu. "_[name]_!", panggilnya. Pemuda hitam dari kelasmu yang bernama Aomine Daiki.

Kau menoleh ke arah mereka. Terlihat wajah memelas teman-teman sekelasmu-yang-kena-hukuman. Ada Ryouhei, Aomine, Rika, Naomi, dan Nozomi. "Ada apa?", tanyamu.

"TOLONG GANTIKAN KAMI!", ujar mereka bersamaan, mereka sama-sama membungkuk 90 derajat. "Aku ada les hari ini!", kata Ryouhei. "Kami harus pergi ke luar kota siang ini!", kali ini Rika, Naomi, dan Nozomi. Kau tak tahu bahwa itu hanya dibuat-buat.

Lalu, kau melirik Aomine, menunggu alasan apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh makhluk berdaki yang ada di depanmu itu. Akhirnya, setelah hening sejenak, Aomine berkata, "Aku harus latihan basket!".

Kau menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, " Hari ini semua kegiatan klub diliburkan, dan kau tahu itu," balasmu tegas. Teradang kau tak mengerti jalan pikiran otak Aomine yang tak memiliki kerutan itu. "Dan untuk kalian, baik, aku akan menggantikan untuk tugas ini. Dan kau Aomine, kau membantuku." Tambahmu, lalu pergi ke kolam renang yang ada di sebelah barat sambil menyeret Aomine yang hanya pasrah.

Saat sampai di kolam renang, kau melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa. Terlihat dari sisi seberang seorang makhluk kuning yang bercahaya sedang tersenyum kecut sambil membawa sikat panjang yang biasa digunakan untuk membersihkan kolam.

Dia menyadari keberadaan kalian, dan langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arahmu. Kau _salting_. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak _salting_ ketika ada seorang _ikemen_ yang melambaikan tangan padamu, anak itu adalah Kise Ryouta seorang model yang sering dibicarakan temanmu.

"Aominecchi!", pekiknya. Masih melambaikan tangan, kini berlari mendekat. Ternyata Kise bukan melambaikan tangan padamu, tetapi pada makhluk yang ada di sebelahmu, Aomine. Sayang sekali.

"Ahh.. Kise, kau juga dihukum? Kok, sendiri?", tanya Aomine pada Kise. Kau hanya menatap Kise dengan tatapan datar, hal yang biasa kau lakukan ketika kau malu.

"Hahaha… mereka semua menipuku-ssu," jawabnya, tertawa garing.

Tanpa sadar, kau melepasan genggamanmu terhadap Aomine. "Siapa yang menipumu?", tanyamu.

"Ah, kau sekertaris OSIS, kan? Kok dihukum juga?", Kise bertanya balik. Perhatiannya mudah sekali dialihkan.

"Dia tak dihukum…", kata Aomine. Perlahan-lahan menjauh, tetapi tetap saja kau tak menyadarinya. Lalu, berlari sekencang mungkin sambil berteriak, "Dia juga ditipu! Hahahaha!".

.Krik.

"Hoii! AOMINE!", pekikmu. Tetapi terlambat, Aomine sudah berlari menjauh.

Kise hanya berkomentar, "Dasar Ahominecchi," lalu berkata lagi, menghadapku, aku memberinya tatapan 'kalo-berani-kabur-kubunuh-kau', lagi-lagi dia cengengesan, "Tenang saja-ssu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian membersihkan kolam renang ini, kok…"

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

Kau bilang ke Kise bahwa kau mengetahui dirinya hanya dari teman saja. Dan Kise juga berkata padamu kalau dia mengetahui dirimu karena rankingmu yang sering beradu dengan seseorang makhluk hijau yang kau kenal sebagai rival beratmu (-memperebutkan tahta kedua, karena yang pertama selalu milik Akashi).

Menurutmu, Kise itu anak yang asyik. Dia memiliki aura-aura musim panas,_ refreshing!_ Dia juga membuatmu lupa akan terik yang menyengat, dan pekerjaan membersihkan kolam yang menyebalkan menjadi menyenangkan.

.

_**Kitaishiten da yakusoku no kisetsu ni tobikomu ningyo mitai ni**_

- Seperti ikan duyung, aku menyelam ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan dengan penuh pengharapan-

.

Dengan selang air yang dibawa Kise, dia menyemprotkan air ke arahmu, membuatmu basah kuyup. Tersenyum senang, kau membalasnya. Yahh.. ini bukan membersihkan kolam, tapi mainan air… -.-

Setelah capek main-main, dan kolam yang secara ajaib bisa bersih, Kise berdiri di depanmu, sedangkan kau duduk di bibir kolam. Masih membawa selang air.

"Nee~ _[name]-_cchi, ini perasaanku saja ya. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?", tanya Kise tiba-tiba. Kau hanya mengedip-edipkan matamu beberapa kali. Mencoba mencerna kalimat Kise.

Kau terdiam. Masih belum menjawab pertanyaan labil yang meluncur bebas dari mulut Kise. Mencoba mengkonfirmasi, apa benar kau memang pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Kalau bertemu Kise dalam majalah, drama, ataupun iklan TV kau merasa pernah, sering malahan. Tapi, kau tahu itu bukanlah maksudnya.

Pikiranmu melayang ke masa lalu, mengutak-atik memorimu, mencari seseorang yang pernah kau temui, seseorang dengan rambut pirang, mata kuning madu, dan senyum yang cerah, tidak lupa ketika bicara selalu diberi embel-embel _'-ssu'_.

Ah! Kau menemukan sesuatu. Kira-kira ketika kau masih duduk di bangku SD kelas 3, kau pernah **sekali** bertemu dan mengobrol anak yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan Kise. Tapi, masalahnya anak yang kau temui waktu itu memakai rok, dengan kata lain perempuan. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau Kise sebenarnya itu **perempuan**? Dia kan memiliki tubuh atletis, seksi, dan yahh... kau tahu itu.

Akhirnya, setelah interval yang cukup lama, kau menjawab, "Kurasa. Tapi, anak yang kutemui waktu itu memakai rok. Dan aku SANGAT yakin, itu bukan kamu, Kise-kun," ujarmu dengan ekspresi bingung.

Kise memalingkan wajahnya, sepertinya dia malu, terlihat dari kupingnya yang sedikit memerah. "...Ya... anak itu aku tahu...", ujarnya pelan. Sepertinya, dia benar-benar malu. Kau mencoba menahan tawamu, karena tingkah Kise.

.

_**Kousha no sumi ni himawari ga saku terete bakari ja kakko warui ne**_

-Di sudut lahan sekolah bunga matahari bermekaran. Jadi malu kalau terlihat buruk-

.

Kemudian, pandanganmu tertuju ke arah lain. Kau menangkap taman bunga matahari yang ada di ujung pagar sekolahmu, yang juga dekat dengan kolam renang dimana kau dan Kise berada. Bunga matahari itu berdiri menjulang, bunganya tentusaja menghadap ke matahari yang bersinar terang, menyilaukan matamu.

"Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu kau sedang menangis di dekat lahan bunga matahari-ku, ya? Ryouka-chaa~n", godamu pada Kise. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya sudah kembali ke warna asal, kini memerah lagi.

"_[name]_-cchi, hidoi-ssu! Waktu itu aku habis di _bully_!", sanggah Kise. Dia menggembungkan pipinya. "Itu semua kan gara-gara kakak-ku, katanya aku akan terkenal kalau pakai rok!", tambahnya. Dia masih saja _frustated_. Sepertinya dia malu sekali mengingat kejadian itu. Sudah kepergok pakai rok, nangis lagi.

"Apa itu berhasil? Kau terkenal?", tanyamu penasaran.

"Iya-ssu! Tapi Cuma dikalangan cowok, dan semua cewek menindasku!", tukasnya. Kau hanya tersenyum kecil karena kepolosan sang model. "Sudah ah, jangan bahas itu lagi-ssu,"

.

_**Aozora ni ima sakebitai hodo kimi wo omotteru**_

-Aku ingin meneriakkan ke langit biru itu, bahwa aku sangat memikirkanmu-

.

Lagi-lagi kau tertawa. Menurutmu, setelah melihat sosok Kise hari ini, kau pikir Kise adalah lelaki yang keren sekaligus manis, juga sedikit polos. Walau tak terlalu polos.

Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepalamu. Kau ingat masih memegang selang di tanganmu. Kau mengangkat selang tepat ke wajah Kise, dan menyalakan salurannya. _JROSSS!_ "Iya deh, aku gak akan bahas itu lagi," ujarmu saat air itu mengalir deras tepat ke wajah Kise. Kise masih terdiam, terkejut akan seranganmu.

Kau mengambil kesempatan itu untuk segera berdiri dari dudukmu dan berlari menjauh. "Sini kau _[name]-_cchi!", ujar Kise lantang dan mengejarmu sambil menyemprot air dari selang yang juga ada di tangannya. Karena, Kise lebih cepat, dalam hitungan detik Kise sudah hampir mengenaimu.

Kau tertawa lepas hari itu, begitu juga Kise. Entah apa yang akan kalian lakukan, bila ada guru yang melihat adegan kekanak-kanakan antara kau, si murid _semi-_teladan, dan Kise, sang model populer. Kalau yang memergoki adalah fans-fans Kise, paling-paling mereka hanya memberimu _death-glare_ dan untuk kasus yang paling parah, mereka akan mem-_bully _-mu dan menyuruhmu enyah dari kehidupan Kise.

Masih berlari, kau merasa ingin menyampaikan sesuatu lewat sebuah lagu favoritmu, "_**Natsu ga kuru kara umi ni ikou yo. Chotto dake tachidomatte mayou hi mo aru kedo**_ _-__Musim panas telah datang, ayo kita ke laut__. __Walau hari-hari berlalu dengan kegundahan, mari kita berhenti sejenak__-_", kau menyanyikan lagu itu dengan fasih, sembari sedikit-demi sedikit mengurangi kecepatanmu dan akhirnya berhenti. Kise juga ikut berhenti.

"Kau mengajakku pergi ke laut? Kapan?", tanya Kise. Dia berhenti menyemprotmu dengan air. Kau hanya tersenyum karena Kise mampu mengangkap maksud tersirat dari lagu yang kau nyanyikan.

"Besok jam 12, hari pertama libur musim panas,", jawabmu masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Kita akan berenang di lauutt!"

.

_**Hekomu mainichi torimodosu hibi kimi ni atte waraiatte**_

-Hari-hari yang hilang saat aku gundah telah kembali saat aku bertemu denganmu dan tertawa bersama-

.

"Baiklah, aku undang teman-temanku juga, ya?", Kise menyetujui. Diam-diam, Kise sudah menyiapkan serangan balik. _JRUSSHH! _Kali ini Kise mengenai wajahmu. "Kena!", pekik Kise bersemangat.

Hari itu, karena permainanmu dengan Kise bajumu jadi basah, basah sekali. Untung saja ada baju olah raga di lokermu, jadi kau pulang dengan mengenakan seragam olah ragamu. Dan untuk Kise? Dia memakai kaus dan celana selutut yang biasa ia gunakan untuk latihan basket.

.

_**Hajimaru yo natsuyasumi la la la la~**_

-Liburan musim panas telah dimulai... la la la la~-

.

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

Hari ini, hari pertama liburan musim panas, yang juga kebetulan pertamakalinya kau _hang-out _bersama dengan teman lamamu, yang hampir saja kau lupakan. Di pagi yang cerah, kau bangun, mandi, lalu sarapan. Setelah itu, kau duduk di meja belajar untuk mencicil PR musim panasmu yang menggunung.

Kau menyalakan radio yang ada di HP-mu, mendengarkan siaran Oha-Asa karena sekarang sudah jam 7 tepat. Diam-diam, kau mengambil nasihat Makhluk-Hijau yang merupakan rivalmu dalam segala bidang saat di kelas. Makhluk-Hijau itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Midorima Shintarou. Kau sangat tidak menyukai sikapnya, apalagi kata-katanya yang ketus terhadapmu. Dan, fakta yang paling membuatmu sebal adalah, fakta tentang kalian yang memiliki zodiak yang sama, Cancer. Bahkan, tanggal lahir kalian hanya selisih 3 angka.

_[... dan peringkat ketujuh hari ini adalah... Cancer! Sebaiknya, hari ini para Cancer harus waspada akan sekeliling, mungkin kau akan bertemu dengan orang tak terduga hari ini! Gemini adalah patner yang cocok untuk jalan-jalan, tetapi berhati-hatilah bila sesama cancer saling bertemu, karena mungkin akan menimbulkan kesialan bagi salah satu cancer. Lucky item untuk Cancer hari ini merupakan bintang laut. Good luck, cancer... lalu—]_

Piip. Kau langsung mematikan radiomu setelah kau mendengar pengumuman tentang cancer. Pasalnya, kau tak terlalu peduli dengan zodiak-zodiak lain. _'Ketujuh? Hah... Oh ya, Kise-kun itu zodiaknya apa? Aku tak pernah tahu. Lucky item... bintang laut? Kalau strap bintang laut aku punya...', _batinmu. Kau langsung mengambil strap bintang laut itu dari laci mejamu, dan menggantungkannya di tas kecil yang akan kau bawa nanti siang.

Lalu, kau membayangkan seseorang yang kau kenal dengan zodiak yang sama denganmu... dengan segera, kau berharap agar tak bertemu dengannya nanti. _'Apa Midorima tahu zodiakku, ya? Kurasa aku belum pernah memberitahunya... Ah, biarlah. _It's not like, i will meet him, will i_?', _gumammu dalam hati.

Kau mulai konsentrasi dengan PR-mu lagi. Pertama-tama, kau mengerjakan PR sejarah dunia terlebih dahulu. _Pertanyaan kelima, Tahun berapa munculnya diskriminasi terhadap Otaku di Jepang? Sebutkan alasannya! _Kau membaca soal itu berulang kali. "Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Ya, mana kutahu... Aku bukan otaku!", kau misuh-misuh pelan pada orang yang membuat soal ga-je ini.

Kau berniat menelefon temanmu untuk tanya akan jawaban soal nomor 5 dari Sejarah Dunia tadi. Kau mengambil HP-mu dan pada saat yang bersamaan—_Vrrtt..vrrtt..._—Hp mu bergetar. Ada telefon masuk! Kau mengangkat panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal itu.

"Halo?", sapamu ragu-ragu.

_[Ah, _-name-_cchi, kau mengangkatnya? Ini aku, Kise Ryouta..]_

Kau tersenyum tipis mendengar suara teman lamamu, dan kau memiliki ide untuk menjahilinya. "Araa~ **Ryouka-chan**, ada apa?", tanyamu dengan nada menggoda.

_[R-Ryouka?! Hei, kalau tak ingin memanggilku dengan nama margaku, setidaknya kau memanggilku Ryouta-ssu! Ryouka itu seperti nama perempuan!], _protesnya dengan nada yang kekanak-kanakan. Kau bisa membayangkan wajah Kise yang kesal. Tertawa kecil.

"Bukannya kau perempuan? Waktu SD dulu, aku melihatmu memakai rok biru muda dan jepit biru menghiasi rambutmu, **Ryouka-chan**~", godamu lagi. Kali ini, kau bisa membayangkan wajah Kise yang sedang memerah.

_[Su-sudahlah-ssu. Aku ini cowok tulen-ssu. Mau kubuktiin dengan cara apa, sih biar kamu percaya? Kamu mau liat—piiip—ku-ssu?], _tanya Kise polos. Apa dia tak menganggapmu sebagai perempuan ya? Bisa-bisanya bicara seperti itu.

"Kise-kun hentai. Ok, ituh cukup membuktikan kau itu cowok tulen."

_[Cho-chotto mattessuyo! Apa maksudmu kalo aku hentai berarti aku cowok? Memang semua cowok harus hentai, hah?]_

"Ah. Sudah, jangan bahas hal ambigu. Aku mau ngerjakan PR dulu, ya? Sampai nanti siang, Kise-kun."

_[Uhn! Tanoshimi da ne~ Jaa~]_

"_Hai. Hai. Ja nee~_"

Pip. Kau mengakhiri panggilan itu. Kise bisa menjadi sangat berisik ketika dia bersemangat. Kau menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya, tadi kau menanyakan pada Kise siapa saja teman yang akan dia bawa. Dari klub basket, kah? Teman sekelasnya, kah? Kalau dari klub basket, kemungkinan besar kau akan menemui kesialan karena ada seseorang yang memiliki zodiak yang sama denganmu, seseorang yang bahkan kau tak ingin menyebutkan namanya. Berharap semoga saja siang ini semua berjalan lancar. Tapi, apakan siang nanti akan benar-benar lancar?

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Gomen, Fii-cchi. Aku gak kebiasaan nulis panjang-panjang, jadi aneh nantinya. Jadi, aku bagi dua. Ehehehehhe.. X9  
**


	2. Part 2

**Summer Song**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

**Warning : ga-je, gak mutu, ingin rasanya jedukin nih fict, gak sesuai EYD, typo, sedikit bumbu SHOUNEN-AI!, dbcl (dan banyak cacat lainnya)**

**Pairing : main : Kise x reader, slight! Akakuro, Akamido, Mido x reader, Aomine x reader, Kikuro.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ©Production IG**

**.**

**Gomenne fiicchi, au teyat agi. Ehehe.. X9**

**.**

* * *

"_**Hashiridashita senaka ni wa uso no nai kimochi ga utsuru kara.. **__(Saat berlari ke arahku, aku melihat perasaan yang jujur terpantul dari punggungmu)_", kau bernyanyi kecil. Kau saat ini masih ada di kamarmu mengerjakan PR dengan memakai headset.

Lagi-lagi, kau menemukan soal yang sulit. Kali ini mata pelajaran Biologi, tugas ini adalah tugas kelompok, tiap kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang yang saling memberi soal satu sama lain. Sayangnya, partner kelompokmu adalah Si Hijau-Nanodayo itu. Pertanyaannya adalah : _Apa yang dimaksud dengan atrial fibrilation? Jelaskan penyebabnya!_ Kau hanya menatap soal itu dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi. _Midorima, kalau kau sangat terobsesi untuk menjadi dokter, jangan melampiaskannya ke aku dong..._

Kau mengambil HP-mu yang dari tadi diam, mencari kontak milik Mido—BRAK! Ada seseorang yang membanting pintu kamarmu, "_[name]_-cchi~ Ayo, mainnya sekarang aja~~", pekik sebuah suara tenor dari belakang, matamu berkedut saking sebalnya. Kau tahu suara itu milik siapa, Kise Ryouta. Si Model berisik yang memiliki aura shalala bling-bling.

CREK! Kau mematahkan pensil yang kau pegang dengan satu tangan. "Kise-kun, ini masih jam 10. Kita kan, janjiannya jam 12. Lagi pula, siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk? Kupikir tak ada orang dirumah.", ujarmu panjang lebar dengan nada yang tenang, meski kau sedikit kesalkarena dia sudah mengganggu waktu mengerjakan tugasmu.

"Ah, aku bosan-ssu~ Tadi pintu rumah tidak dikunci. Kau seharusnya lebih waspada, _[name]-_cchi, bagaimana kalau ada _pervert_ masuk?", Kise mendekat ke dirimu yang masih duduk di meja belajar. Dalam hati, kau berkata, _Bukannya kamu juga pervert, ya?_

"Ah. Kau sudah mulai mengerjakan PR?", tanya Kise heran. Kau menghadap ke arahnya, dan menjawab, "Hnn. Aku tak suka mengerjakan tugas di akhir-akhir nanodayo". Sebenarnya, kau meng-_copy _kalimat itu dari Midorima. Tahun lalu, kau nyaris saja tidak menyelesaikan tugas musim panasmu, dan Midorima mengatakan hal itu kepadamu.

"Kau mirip Midorimacchi-ssu! Kalau aku hanya bisa meng-_copy_-ssu~", komentar Kise girang. Kemudian, dia memegang lengan kirimu, kau sedikit terkejut oleh sentuhannya. Entah mengapa, seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menusuk tepat di jantungmu. "_Saa~ Ikou yo.._.", rengek Kise sambil menarik-narikmu keluar.

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

Angin bertiup dengan lembut, matahari bersinar dengan terang, bahkan tak jarang teriknya mengenai kulitmu, serta suara deburan ombak yang seperti nada-nada indah, seakan-akan laut bernyanyi di musim ini. Sebenarnya kau sedikit heran kenapa pantai di dekat rumahmu ini tak ada pengunjung sama sekali. Ingin sekali kau berenang di dalamnya, sayang kau tak membawa peralatan renang, ucapkan terima kasih pada Kise yang sudah menyeret paksa dirimu. Kau berjalan mendekat ke ombak yang menari-nari, mencelupkan kakimu ke air yang dangkal, meninggalkan Kise di belakangmu. Entah apa yang sekarang dia perbuat.

Kemudian, kamu berjongkok, mencoba merasakan air dengan tanganmu. Sejuk tapi hangat, itu yang kurasakan.

.

_**T-SHATSU no mukou gawa kira-kira kagayaku mahou mitai da**_

-Dari belakang T-shirtmu, aku melihat taburan cahaya bagaikan keajaiban-

.

"_[name]-_cchi!", pekik Kise dari kejauhan.

Kau menengok Kise, rambutmu menjadi sedikit berkibar karena angin. "Apa?", tanyamu agak keras. Tak lama, kau melihat Kise berlari mendekatimu.

Semakin lama, kecepatannya bertambah, dan saat kau akan menghindar, Kise melompat dan kau jatuh bersamanya ke dalam air. Posisi ambigu-pun tercipta, Kise diatas dan kau di bawah. Kalau Kise agak kebawah sedikit lagi, pasti _first-kiss_-mu sudah melayang. Kau kaget, sampai-sampai rasanya hampir sesak. "Hehehehe, maaf-ssu. Aku cuma ingin basah-basahan lagi sama kamu," Kise tertawa lemah. Sepertinya dia sengaja memancingmu.

Dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, Kise berlari menjauh. Kau mengejarnya. Entah kenapa Kise suka sekali bila kau mengejarnya. Dan sejujurnya, bila kau menerawang lagi ke dalam dirimu, kau menemukan bahwa kau sebenarnya menikmati momen ketika mengejarnya.

Bagaimana ya? Kau merasa ketika kau mengejarnya, terutama saat melihat punggungnya kau seperti... terlindungi. Seperti, semua akan baik-baik saja bila kau terus mengejarnya. Aneh. Padahal, kau masih belum terlalu mengenal Kise.

Kau masih saja mengejarnya, dan Kise hanya tertawa lepas ketika kau kejar. Terkadang, suara air berkecimpung terdengar karena kaki kalian yang ada di pinggir pantai. _Kise-kun cepat sekali, pantas saja dia adala—_Bruk! Kau terpental mundur.

Rasanya pening. "Aduh...", keluhmu sambil memegang kepalamu yang sakit. Kau masih bisa mendengar suara Kise yang tertawa seperti orang gila. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa yang mengejarnya terpukul mundur oleh sesu—"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya sebuah suara.

Kau menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sumber suara, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dan saat kau menghadap ke depan, kau menemukan sebuah tangan yang memiliki kulit putih pucat. Seseorang mengulurkan tangan padamu! Saat kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada yang mempunyai tangan, rasanya jantung yang ada dalam dadamu ingin kabur dari dalam sana.

"UWAA! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?", tanyamu panik.

"Maaf, aku yang membuatmu terjatuh tadi.", kata pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama denganmu. Pemuda itu mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna biru tua, rambutnya berwarna biru langit dengan warna iris yang senada. Wajahnya tak berekspresi, serta ketika ia bicara terdengar monoton.

"Oh, aku juga minta maaf karena tak menyadarimu," kau membungkuk, meminta maaf padanya. "Aku _[name]_. Kau?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya", jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

Kise yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya tak dikejar lagi, segera menoleh ke belakang dan berlari mendekatimu, "_[name]_-cchi~ kau bicara pada siapa?"

Kau hanya diam. Rasanya ingin menimpuk Kise dengan kamus kanji. Saat sudah berada di dekatmu, Kise nampak kaget. "Ku-Kurokocchi? Kau kapan sampai disini?", tanya Kise. Sepertinya, tadi dia kena serangan jantung selama 2 detik.

"Sejak Kise-kun mendorong _[name]_-san, dan kalian jatuh bareng kayak mau ciuman, desu." Jawab Kuroko jujur.

BLUSHH! _Waa~waa.. Kuroko-kun lihat yang tadi!_, teriakmu dalam hati. Kuroko memang anak yang langsung ceplas-ceplos tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Suara monotonnya tidak pernah membuat atmosfer membaik. "WAA~ Tadi, Kurokocchi lihat? Tadi itu enggak sengaja-ssu!", rengek Kise sambil memeluk erat Kuroko. Kau melihat bayangan nyawa Kuroko yang hampir melayang dari tubuhnya. Dari situ, kau menyimpulkan Kise memiliki pelukan maut.

"Heehh... temanmu sudah datang ya, Kise-kun?", tanyamu tak tertarik. Entah mengapa, kau tak suka melihat Kise memeluk Kuroko. _Hey! Kuroko-kun itu laki-laki!, _pikirmu dalam hati sambil menampar kedua pipimu sendiri, tidak mengakui bahwa kau saat ini cemburu melihat mereka.

Kau membiarkan mereka. Lalu, dari kejauhan kau melihat sesuatu yang hijau. _Gawat!_ 'Sesuatu' yang hijau itu mulai berjalan mendekat kearah kalian. Makhluk hijau itu berkacamata, dan salah satu tangan yang memiliki perban di setiap jarinya memegang sebuah benda yang sepertinya seekor bintang laut besar. Sejak awal kau tahu siapa pemuda ini, dia adalah Midorima Shintarou—nanodayo. Dibelakangnya, terlihat beberapa makhluk berwarna lainnya, seorang cewek pink, seorang cowok yang tingginya hampir sama denganmu dengan warna rambut merah menyala, seorang cowok hitam dengan rambut biru tua, dan seorang cowok tinggi menjulang yang berambut ungu, kelihatannya dia membawa banyak sekali kudapan. Kau sedikit keheranan, karena sepertinya yang lainnya membawa banyak barang bawaan, terutama sang raksasa ungu, sedangkan kau... hanya membawa dirimu sendiri, persetan dengan lucky item, hand phone saja kau tak bawa.

Kau _speechless_ melihat mereka. Orang-orang yang datang, termasuk Kise adalah anak-anak populer yang ada di SMP-mu, mereka semua adalah tim reguler dari klub Basket beserta manager tercantik mereka. _Ki-Kise-kun... Sadarkah dirimu, bahwa kau telah membuatku menderita..._

"Hoi~ Kise!", sapa pemuda hitam—gelap, maksudnya dengan rambut biru tua. Kau tahu dia, Aomine Daiki, teman sekelasmu yang menipu dirimu kemarin. Matamu langsung berkilat mengerikan ketika melihat sosok Aomine, ingin balas dendam.

"A-O-MI-NEE!", pekikmu sambil berlari cepat ke arah Aomine. Aomine yang kaget hanya diam, dengan ekspresi sedikit takut. "Hey, _[name]_. K-kau tahu, aku k-kemarin ternyata ada latihan basket—UWAGHH!", kau memukul perut Aomine, dia terpental kebelakang beberapa meter.

Kau memandangnya, dari atas. Dia masih tersungkur kesakitan, "Ugh.._[name]..._". Kau melipat tanganmu di depan dada, dan berkata sinis, "Kalau kau ulangi kejadian kemarin, akan KUBUNUH kau!"

"_G-gomen-na...sai_," ucap Aomine lemah. Dia masih tersungkur di atas pasir pantai.

"Araa~ _[name]_-chan. Kau juga datang?", tanya seorang gadis berambut pink panjang. Momoi Satsuki, dia melompat girang ke arahmu *_Boing_**_Boing_*, membuat dadanya ber-boing-boing ria.

"Satsuki-chan! Iya, sebenarnya aku yang mengusulkan ini ke Kise-kun.. Tapi, aku tak menyangka bahwa dia membawa teman se-timnya...", jawabmu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau anak yang diceritakan Kise?", tanya pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan mata yang senada, menyelamu dan Momoi. Kau mengingat dia sebagai anak yang selalu memegang peringkat nomor satu di ujian, Akashi Seijuurou. "_[name]_-san, bukan? Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

"Iya. Salam kenal, Akashi-san.", jawabmu. Sejenak, kau melirik ke arah Midorima, ternyata Midorima juga sedang melirikmu. Dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan pura-pura menaikkan kacamatanya. Kau juga, dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatianmu. _Ingat Oha-Asa... Kau tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Midorima itu [name]..._

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

Setelah itu, Akashi menyuruh anggota timnya, kecuali Momoi dan kau, untuk membangun beberapa tenda. Dan mereka semua nurut! Tak terkecuali, si Murasakibara yang tidak terlalu peduli pada apapun selain snack, dia bahkan tak pernah mengajakmu berbicara, alih-alih melirikmu. Kau benar-benar dikacangin oleh sang raksasa ungu itu.

Sejujurnya, kau bingung akan perilaku mereka. Kenapa harus sulit-sulit bawa tenda? Bukannya ini cuma akan berlangsung sampai beberapa jam, makan siang bersama lalu pergi kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Memangnya mereka mau _camping_ apa? "Satsuki-chan, ini ada apa, sih? Ini acara tim reguler klubmu?", tanyamu mendekat ke Momoi yang duduk santai di pasir pantai.

"Ah, ini... Bukannya kau yang mengajak Ki-chan ke Laut kemarin, dan Ki-chan sudah bilang akan mengajak teman, bukan? Akashi-kun bilang _refreshing_ itu baik, jadi anak-anak sepakat mau _camping_ disini selama 3 hari.", ujar Momoi. Kau hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Mereka memutuskan semuanya dengan seenaknya sendiri, ingin sekali kau mencelupkan kepalamu ke air laut dan tak kembali lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Kise-kun? Dia juga tahu tentang hal ini?", tanyamu lagi. Kalau Kise terlibat akan hal ini, kau bersumpah akan membunuhnya karena tak memberitahumu.

"Ah, itu... Ki-chan yang mengusulkan _camping_...", ujar Momoi lagi. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu kuat-kuat sambil menatap tajam Kise yang sedang membantu Midorima.

Kise menyadari tatapanmu, dan menoleh ke arahmu. Dia melihat ekspresimu yang telihat marah dan kesal dicampur menjadi satu. Kise hanya tertawa lemah sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahmu. _Sabar... Kau bisa membalasnya nanti..._

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah selesai mempersiapkan semuanya. Ada 3 tenda, yang satu milikmu dan Momoi, yang selanjutnya adalah milik Kise, Aomine, dan Kuroko, dan yang terakhir adalah milik Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara. Lalu, ada juga pemanggang barbeque, dan entah mengapa di sana juga ada teropong bintang. Dan yang membuatmu bingung adalah, di tendamu dan Momoi sudah tersedia barang-barangmu. Saat kau bertanya ke Momoi, tiba-tiba Akashi menyela dan menjawab, "Aku punya perasaan kau tak akan mengetahui hal ini karena Kise lupa tak memberitahumu,". Kau hanya bungkam, kau merasa kemampuan Akashi memprediksi sesuatu itu terkadang bisa terasa mengerikan.

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

Setelah mempersiapkan semua, mereka memutuskan untuk acara bebas. Kau dan Momoi berenang, terimakasih pada prediksi Akashi tentunya. Midorima hanya membaca buku, Kuroko... Entah kau tak melihatnya dimanapun, Murasakibara hanya memakan kudapannya, sedangkan Kise dan Aomine main bersama di laut.

Perlahan, kau pergi menjauh. Momoi mulai memukuli Aomine karena Aomine nyaris membuat Kise tenggelam. Kau melihat tim reguler basket itu. Mereka terlihat akrab, dan kau disini berdiri agak jauh dari lingkaran itu, dan menatap mereka seakan-akan kau ingin berada dalam lingkaran itu, tidak kau memang ingin berada di dalamnya. Tapi, semua itu hanya sebatas keinginan. Kau yang sepertinya tak terlalu diakui oleh mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sepanjang pantai, melihat matahari yang perlahan-lahan kembali ke peraduannya.

Hah... Suara ombak benar-benar menenangkan hati. Kau memandangi langit kemerahan yang indah, membuatmu mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana kau bertemu dengan Kise, dan menemukan ternyata dia adalah anak cantik yang dulu kau temukan sedang menangis di taman bunga mataharimu. Kau tertawa kecil karena mengingat masa itu.

"_[name]_-cchi~ Kau habis kemana saja-ssu?", tanya seseorang dari belakangmu, dan kau tahu orang itu adalah Kise. Kau tetap berdiri di sana, tak bergeming. Kau hanya melihat matahari yang indah perlahan menghilang, seakan-akan masuk ke Laut. Kau tersenyum tipis.

"Hey, kau ingat tidak saat dulu pertama kali kita bertemu?", Kise mengawali pembicaraan. Kau hanya mengangguk, tetapi belum mengalihkan pandanganmu dari matahari yang sedikit lagi sudah tiada.

"Waktu itu, aku berfikir, _anak ini tak tahu, ya... Kalau aku sebenarnya laki-laki.._", ujarnya. Kau mendengar nada suaranya semakin merendah. "Tapi, yang membuatku selalu ingat denganmu itu saat kau tiba-tiba saja memberiku bibit bunga matahari , dan bilang, _Jangan nangis, anak cantik sepertimu tak cocok dengan air mata. Biarkan musim panasmu disinari oleh cahaya matahari yang berkilauan, _lalu kau tersenyum padaku. Rasanya waktu itu, aku hampir berfikir... _Mungkin aku harusnya jadi perempuan saja biar bisa dekat dengan anak itu."_

"Ppfftt, memangnya aku _yuri_, apa?", tukasmu, menahan tawa. Kise langsung menjawab, "Ehh? Bukan begitu-ssu! Aku berfikir begitu, soalnya aku dengar dari anak-anak cewek yang lain, kau itu tak pernah suka ada di dekat cowok-ssu!".

"Hmm, mungkin kau ada benarnya."

"Nee, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang sesuatu sama kau... _[name]_-cchi, aku—", namun suara Kise terkalahkan oleh deburan ombak yang mulai pasang dan suara kembang api diatas, sepertinya salah satu teman Kise ada yang membawa kembang api.

Ckiiitttt... DUARRR! Ciiissss... DUAARR!

Perhatianmu telah dicuri oleh kembang api itu. Suaranya memang agak berisik, namun kau menyukai pemandangan indah itu. Saat benda itu pecah di angkasa, dan membuat percikan cahaya yang indah.

.

_**Hanabi no oto ni kaki kesareteru kimi no kotoba ga yokaze to kawaru**_

-Saat suara kembang api mulai menghilang, kata-katamu berubah menjadi angin malam-

_**.**_

Tiba-tiba, kau teringat lagi oleh ucapan Kise. Dengan segera, kau menoleh ke belakang, tempat dimana Kise berdiri. Kau mendengar sedikit mendengar ucapannya, dia berkata sesuatu tentang "bersamamu", "tak akan pergi", dan sesuatu tentang "perasaan".

Saat kembang api itu sudah berhenti, kau hanya menatap Kise dengan tatapan, apa-itu-tadi. Kise tak menyadari tatapanmu itu, dan bertanya, "Bagaimana, _[name]_-cchi_?"_

_ Apanya yang bagaimana?, _tanyamu pada dirimu sendiri. Lalu, kau mencoba menggabungkan kata-kata yang sempat kau dengar tadi. _Ah! Kise-kun mungkin ingin terus bersama sebagai teman, dan menyuruhku agar tak meninggalkannya lagi, karna bersamaku sangatlah menyenangkan, hahahaha~ pasti begitu! ... Gak mungkin lah, bodoh!_

Karena merasa bingung, kau menatap mata Kise. Mungkin tak jauh-jauh dari apa yang kau fikirkan tadi. Kau memutuskan hanya memberinya sebuah senyuman. Mungkin kau sedikit mengerti. "Iya, aku juga senang berada di sampingmu, Kise-kun."

_**.**_

_**Kanjin na koto kikoenai kedo wakari aesou sa **_

-Walaupun aku tak mendengar kata-kata itu, tapi aku mengerti-

.

"Janji kita akan terus sama-sama?", tanya Kise, dia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajahmu. Kau juga mengangkat jari kelingkingmu dan saling menjalin kelingkingmu dengan Kise satu sama lain, "Iya, semoga saja.", jawabmu.

Kise tersenyum lebar, dia menghadap ke laut dan bernyanyi, _**"Ah long long long time machi kogareta. Seishun tte hon no chotto ijiwaru dayo ne **__(Ah aku sudah lama menantikan saat ini. Rasanya membuat masa muda menjadi sedikit kejam, kan?)_", kau langsung mengetahui lirik lagu yang Kise nyanyikan itu. Suaranya sedikit cempreng, kau tertawa kecil karenanya. Mungkin kau menganggap Kise sebagai '_Mood Maker_', mungkin juga bukan itu.

Kau memutuskan untuk menyambung lirik lagu itu. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya melalui alunan melodi, _**"Hekomu mainichi torimodosu hibi, kimi ni atte waraiatte**_ _(Hari-hari yang hilang saat aku gundah telah kembali, saat aku bertemu denganmu dan tertawa bersama)_, _**Hajimaru yo natsu yasumi lan la lan la**_ _(Liburan musim panas sudah dimulai la la la la)"_

"Hihihihi... Iya, ini liburan musim panas-ssu."

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, langit begitu cerah dari sini, banyak bintang berkilauan. Rasanya, tak ingin dirimu mengalihkan pandanganmu dari langit yang indah itu. Kau sekarang sudah berada di dekat tenda kalian, Akashi menyuruhmu dan teman-temannya untuk membentuk lingkaran di tepi pantai setelah makan malam. Mereka termasuk kau, pun menuruti perintahnya.

Akashi pun duduk di sebelah Midorima, dan Kuroko yang entah mengapa kau baru sadar kalau dia ada di sana. Kuroko ada di sebelah Aomine, lalu Momoi, lalu kau. Di sebelah Midorima selain Akashi ada Murasakibara, dan di sebelah Murasakibara ada Kise, dan di sebelah Kise ada dirimu.

Akashi menepuk kedua tangannya untuk memusatkan dirinya ke perhatian para penonton(?). "Minna, kali ini kita akan main _truth or dare_ untuk mengisi waktu luang, " ujar Akashi. Kau merasa sedikit senang, sudah lama kau tak memainkan permainan ini.

Kau melihat ke sekelilingmu, tak ada yang memasang wajah bahagia, kau sedikit bingung. Lalu, Momoi yang ada di sebelahmu berbisik, "Nee, nanti kalau Akashi-kun yang menanyaimu, jangan pernah pilih dare, ya!", kau hanya mengangguk pelan, karena kau bisa mersakan tatapan tajam yang mengerikan dari sang kapten. Lalu kau membatin, _bagaimana caranya...?_

Midorima mengeluarkan botol bekas soda yang tadi kalian minum. Dan memulai berputar-berputar-berputar... Dan berhenti pada...

—Kise

"A-aku pilih _truth_.", ujar Kise gugup.

Momoi yang merasakan kilatan berbahaya sang kapten langsung saja angkat tangan, "Aku! Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, Ki-chan?", tanya Momoi bersemangat.

Wajah Kise langsung memerah. "Tentu saja-ssu!"_aku kan, pernah merasakannya!_, lalu dia mengambil botol yang tergeletak di tengah. Memutarnya, dan botol itu kembali berputar-berputar-berputar... Dan berhenti pada...

—Akashi

Akashi hanya mendelik ke arah Kise. "Aku pilih _dare_.", ujar Akashi jantan. Tak ada yang bergerak selama beberapa detik. _Sepertinya yang lain tak ada yang berminat_, pikirmu. Kau yang terbawa perasaan penasaran langsung berkata, "Tolong cium pipi teman sebelahmu, Akashi-san.", ujarmu sambil tesenyum senang.

Yang lain tersentak, dan melirikmu dengan tatapan mengasihani, _aku akan mendo'akanmu _-name-, _Rest in peace._ Akashi melebarkan pupilnya, walau hanya sejenak jadi yang lain tak menyadarinya.

Sekarang, Midorima dan Kuroko sudah komat-kamit biar enggak jadi korban _dare_ milik Akashi. Lalu, Akashi bertanya padamu dengan senyuman manis, terlalu manis sampai kau merasa pahit, "Apa boleh aku mencium dua-duanya?".

_Glek! _Midorima dan Kuroko sudah keringat dingin di tempat. Kau yang kasihan pada salah satu dari mereka tentu saja menggelengkan kepalamu.

Akashi menghela nafas. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Midorima, tak lama bibir dan pipi itu saling bersentuhan selama beberapa detik, lalu Akashi melepasnya.

Dengan sigap, Akashi berpaling ke Kuroko, mengarahkan kepalanya agar menghadap Akashi lalu melumat bibir Kuroko dalam-dalam, dia menggigit bibir bawah Kuroko, mulut Kuroko membuka sedikit karena kesakitan dan Akashi pun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Kuroko.

"Hnngghh... nhh..", Kuroko hanya mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Akashi, namun Akashi malah mendekatkan dirinya ke Kuroko, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Wajah Kuroko memerah karena malu, setitik air mata meluncur dari matanya yang menutup erat, menahan sensasi yang ada. Terlihat tetesan saliva yang muncul dari sudut bibir Kuroko.

"Hhnnn...nghh...nnnhh...", lidah mereka saling beradu, dan semua itu berakhir ketika Kuroko menggigit lidah Akashi, terlihat benang saliva diantara mulut mereka, "_Ya-yamete kudasai_.", ujarnya setelah mendorong Akashi kuat-kuat. Kuroko memasang ekspresi malu, dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Imut, ingin kau memeluknya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum licik. Sepertinya, lidahnya yang digigit Kuroko tak terasa sakit. Yang lainnya hanya bungkam, mata mereka terbelalak ketika melihat adegan AkaKuro itu, _dumb-founded_. Kau merasa darah yang ada di tubuhmu langsung mengalir ke pipimu. Kau memberanikan diri untuk menegur Akashi-sama yang agung, "Akashi-kun, ku-kurasa tadi aku bilang hanya salah satu..."

"Itu kan untuk cium pipi, aku mencium Tetsuya kan bukan di pipinya.", sanggah Akashi percaya diri.

Kau hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu, Akashi mengambil botol yang ada di depan, memutarnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan akhirnya berhenti pada...

—kau

"Aku pilih... _Dare_.", ujarmu pelan.

Kise langsung menoleh ke arahmu, sedikit-sedikit melirik Akashi yang sudah memberikan tanda-tanda berbahaya, "Ak—" "Tolong injak 3 snack yang di bawa Murasakibara, nanodayo." ujar Midorima, dia menyadari Kise akan angkat bicara dan memutuskan untuk menyelanya.

_ Waa... Midorin jahat! Kasihan mereka, Mukkun akan menghancurkan _-name-_chan!_

_ Hey, Midorimacchi... Kau sengaja ya-ssu?_

_ Midorima-kun, kau ada dendam pada _-name-_san, ya?_

Kau terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya, kau ingin melarikan diri dari dare yang mengerikan ini. "Mido-chin, bisa ganti _dare-_nya? Kalau _[name] _benar-benar menghancurkan snackku, nanti kau yang akan kuhancurkan, " ujar Murasakibara di sela aktivitasnya, makan. "_Maa_.. Setidaknya, itu yang Aka-chin bilang."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, tolong jambak rambut Aomine, lalu peluk dia dan gombalin dia, nanodayo.", kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, terlihat kilatan mengerikan yang terpantul dari kacamata Midorima. _Dasar, makhluk lumutan-nanodayo! Kusumpahin kau akan sial berbulan-bulan! Huh, kali ini Oha-Asa benar, salah satu cancer kena sial, dan salah satu cancer itu AKU!, _kau meruntuki Midorima dalam hati, walau ekspresi wajahmu berkata lain. Sepertinya, kau ada bakat kepribadian ganda.

_Glek! _Kau menelan ludah atas _dare_ yang diberikan oleh Midorima. Tentu saja kau malu, Aomine adalah teman sekelasmu yang lumayan dekat denganmu. Kau berdiri dari dudukmu, dan melirik ke Kise. _Hey, kenapa aku ngelirik Kise, sih?_

Kise menunduk, matanya tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang. "Kise, kau kenapa nanodayo?", tanya Midorima.

"_Chotto, _aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar-ssu.", Kise berdiri, dan pergi tanpa melirikmu. _Dia terlihat murung, ada apa ya?,_ gumammu dalam hati.

Kau yang baru setengah jalan menuju tempat Aomine itu masih berrdiri, terdiam, melihat sosok Kise yang perlahan menghilang. Aomine telihat gugup di tempatnya. "Kau lama sekali, nanodayo!"

"Midorima-kun, kurasa kau kelewatan..", Kuroko membelamu.

"Oi, Midorima! Kalau mau balas dendam jangan pake aku, lah!", Aomime memprotes.

"Iya, Midorin. Kalau kau begitu, kasihan Ki-cha—maksudnya, _[name]_-chan..", Momoi juga ikut membelamu.

Kau menatap Midorima dengan tatapan memelas. "Tidak, kurasa itu tidak kelewatan. Bahkan tadi _[name]_-san menyuruhku mencium pipi anak yang bersebelahan denganku, dan aku mencium bibir Tetsuya, dan kau hanya menjambak, memeluk, dan menggombali Aomine...", kali ini Akashi membela Midorima.

"Tapi, aku kan cewek, Akashi-san! Lagian, tak ada yang menyuruhmu mencium Kuroko di bibir, _french kiss_ lagi...", kau merengek.

Akashi mengacuhkanmu. Kau kembali mendekati Aomine dari belakang. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru tua terlihat menggemaskan. Kau mendekatkan telapak tanganmu ke permukaan, kau mengambil sejumbut rambut milik Aomine. _Lembut, _batinmu. Lalu, dengan sekuat tenaga kau menarik rambutnya. "Hiyaah!", pekikmu. Menandakan kau mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu.

"ARRRGGHHHH! #%&% *"*?*&#!%##%&*&# /!", teriakan Aomine menggema ke seluruh pantai. Setelah puas menarik rambut Aomine, kau melepaskam tanganmu. "Oi, _teme_! Sialan kau, _[name]_!", Aomine meruntuki dirimu. Kau hanya tertawa garing, "_gomen_."

Kau menarik nafas panjang. Bersiap-siap untuk_ dare_ yang kedua. Kau merekahkan kedua tanganmu ke punggung Aomine yang lebar, lalu meraih lehernya dari belakang. Kau mendekatkan tubuhmu ke punggung Aomine, menyandarkan kepalamu pada salah satu pundaknya. Kau bisa mencium aroma maskulinnya, dan jika kau menoleh ke wajahnya, kau bisa melihat wajahnya yang rupawan dengan kulit _tan_ yang sempurna.

"Daiki," bisikmu agak keras di dekat telinga Aomine. Kau menahan dirimu, agar wajahmu tidak tersipu malu. "Kau tahu, kenapa aku berbisik padamu seperti ini?"

"Ke-kenapa?", tanya Aomine. Sepertinya, dia mulai gugup.

"Karena... Aku ingin hanya kau yang bisa mendengar suara cintaku..."

_Blush! _Aomine merona oleh ucapanmu, walau sedikit tertutup oleh kulit _tan_-nya. Kau melepas pelukanmu terhadap Aomine. Saat kau menoleh ke belakang, kau melihat Kise berdiri agak jauh, melihatmu dengan tatapan pedih.

Kise langsung berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari anak-anak yang lain. "Kise-kun!", kau mencoba memanggilnya. Namun, Kise tetap saja pergi menjauh. _Ada apa, sih?,_ tanyamu bingung pada diri sendiri. Kau tak mengerti maksud dari tindakam Kise. Kau hanya menatap sosoknya yang semakin menjauh.

"Kise-chin kenapa?", tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku mengerti perasaan Kise, tapi aku tak menduga ini akan menjadi seperti ini.", ujar Akashi, entah dia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara atau tidak.

"_Mou!_ Ini semua gara-gara Midorin! Dan kau, Dai-chan! Kenapa kau tersipu, sih? Itu-kan cuma _dare_!", Momoi marah-marah pada Aomine yang tak bersalah dan Midorima yang menjadi sumber masalahnya.

"Memang kenapa, nanodayo?", Midorima yang merasa tak bersalah itu bingung.

"Aku enggak terlalu ngerti, sih... Tapi, sepertinya Kise-kun cemburu.", komentar Kuroko.

_Hah? Kise cemburu? Sama siapa? Aomine?, _pertanyaanmu semakin banyak saja. Lalu, kau memutuskan untuk mengejar Kise. Meninggalkan yang lain di belakang.

"Kise cemburu? Dia suka sama gue?", tanya Aomine polos.

"Kurasa bukan begitu, nanodayo..."

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

**.**

_**Sunahama ni suwari konde futari de tokei ki ni shiteita**_

-Sambil duduk di tepi pantai kita memperhatikan waktu-

.

_**Nami no oto kiki nagara yakusoku nante dekinai mama**_

-Mendengarkan suara ombak dan tanpa bisa mengubah janji-

.

Kise duduk di pasir pantai, memandangi gelombang air yang mencoba meraih pasir pantai, tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk, membentuk posisi seperti bola. Kau mendekatinya. "Kise-kun?", panggilmu.

Kise hanya melirikmu sejenak, lalu kembali memandang ombak dan laut yang sudah pasang. Kau menghela nafas panjang, dan duduk di sebelah Kise, dengan posisi yang hampir sama.

"Maaf, ya... Aku tak menyadarinya.", ujarmu lemah sambil menunduk. Kau menyesal telah menyakiti hati Kise.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang sebelumnya-ssu, kalau aku itu—", kau langsung memotong ucapan Kise. "Maaf, aku tak tahu kalau kau ada **rasa untuk Aomine**...", ujarmu.

"Hah?", Kise tambah bingung.

"Itu cuma_ dare_, kok...", ujarmu mencoba menenangkan Kise dengam cara menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Mak-maksudmu, aku lari gara-gara aku cemburu lihat kamu memeluk Aominecchi...", Kise ragu-ragu.

Kau mengangguk pelan, "Bukannya memang begitu?"

"Bukan begitu, kau ini... Aku gitu karena aku—", lagi-lagi kau memotong ucapannya, "Ah! Kau juga ingin aku gombalin?"

Kise terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya, dia mulai, menangkap pola pikirmu, tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan yang bahkan kau tak memulainya. _Jangan-jangan, _-name-_cchi tak mendengar... _"Hemm, iya-ssu. Masa aku yang teman kecilmu belum pernah kau gombalin, sih-ssu..", kata Kise kekanak-kanakan. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Kise-kun," panggilmu. "Bawa aku pergi dari sini...", ujarmu merendahkan nada bicaramu.

Kise langsung terpenjat kaget, "E-eh? Kemana-ssu?", tanya Kise bingung.

Kau menatap Kise dengan tatapan lembut, "Kemana saja boleh, asal sama kamu..."

Terlihat semburat pink, menghiasi wajah ikemen cowok bishounen di depanmu. "_Mou_, _[name]_-cchi, kalau mau nge-gombal bilang dulu napa~"

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

Semakin lama semakin larut. Langit juga semakin cerah saja, menampakkan lebih banyak bintang. Sudah lumayan lama kalian berdua terdiam, kau yang memandangi bintang tanpa henti, dan Kise yang entah sedang melakukan apa. "Kise-kun, kau kedinginan?", tanyamu, menoleh ke arah Kise.

Dia sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu di pasir pantai. Entah apa tulisannya, kau tak melihatnya begitu jelas karena gelapnya malam. "Eh? Enggak kok, aku cuma mikirin apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan..."

"Hmm, Kenapa?"

"Dulu, saat musim panas pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sempat berfikir, _semoga aku bertemu lagi dengannya, _lalu tahun ini, aku bertemu lagi denganmu-ssu..."

"Lalu?", tanyamu, menatap Kise dalam-dalam agar dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa yang harus aku mohon tahun ini-ssu?"

"Bagaimana kalau, supaya kita semua tetap bersama dan selalu mengingat kejadian hari ini?"

"Semua? Maksudmu, yang lain juga?"

"Ehn. Mereka teman baikmu, kan?"

Kise menundukkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum tipis tanpa sepengetahuanmu. "Iya, ya..."

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

.

_**Natsukashiku naru itsuka kanarazu, Suna ni kaita mirai nante ate ni dekinai**_

-Suatu hari kita pasti akan merasa bernostalgia, Tanpa bergantung pada masa depan yang tertulis di pasir-

.

_**Hekomu mainichi torimodosu hibi, kimi ni ate waraiatte**_

-Hari-hari yang hilang saat aku gundah telah kembali, saat aku bertemu denganmu dan tertawa bersama-

.

"_**Makka na buruu da"**_

-Ini adalah warna merah-biru yang cerah-

.

_**Natsu ga kuru kara umi ni kitan da. niji ni natta ano sora wo wasuretakunai**_

-Musim panas telah datang, kita ke laut. Aku tak akan melupakan langit yang bergoreskan pelangi-

.

_**Hekomu mainichi torimodosu hibi, kimi ni atte waraiatte**_

Hari-hari yang hilang saat aku gundah telah kembali, saat aku bertemu denganmu dan tertawa bersama_-_

_._

_2 tahun kemudian, sebelum quarter-final Inter-High di tahun pertama Kise..._

Kau menghampiri Kise yang berdiri di atas jembatan penyebrangan yang ada di dekat aula yang digunakan untuk menyelenggarakan Inter-High. Kau melihat sosoknya yang bertambah tinggi. Rasanya baru kemarin kau pindah sekolah dari Teiko, meninggalkan Kise dan teman-teman barumu.

"Kau menunggu lama, Kise-kun?", sapamu seraya mendekat ke arahnya.

"_[name]-_cchi, lama tak bertemu..."

"Iya, lama tak jumpa, Kise-kun.."

Kau tersenyum. Keberadaannya di sisimu membuat hatimu senang. Kise berkata , "Sebenarnya, waktu itu aku ingin kita ke laut cuma berdua saja-ssu," ujarnya sambil cemberut. Dia membahas tentang liburan musim panas terakhir yang kalian habiskan bersama. Kau bingung harus bereaksi apa, antara malu karena ucapan Kise dan tertawa karena ekspresi lucu yang ditunjukkan Kise. Kau memutuskan untuk tak melakukan keduanya.

"Heh, begitu ya?", katamu. Kise tahu ini bukan pertanyaan. "Kau ingin pergi sekarang?", tanyamu bercanda, kau tahu sebentar lagi Kise akan melawan sahabat lamanya dari Touou, Aomine Daiki. Yang juga ada di musim panas waktu itu. Walau kau juga tahu, Aomine yang kau kenal dulu sekarang sudah berubah.

"Sebenarnya, aku tahu kau hari itu enggak dengar kata-kataku-ssu," nada bicara Kise berubah. Entah mengapa si _playful-Kise _berubah menjadi _Serious-Kise_. "Kau ingin tahu?", tanyanya dengan suara tenornya. Entah bagaimana bisa suara yang bisa dibilang cempreng itu membuat pipimu merona. Dia membuatmu penasaran.

"Apa it—", Kise memotong ucapanmu, "TAPI, ada satu syarat,", ujarnya tegas. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Cium aku."

DEGH! Tepat setelah Kise mengucapkan 2 kata berbahaya itu, kau merasakan jantungmu berdetak dengan keras. Seperti ingin lepas, dan rasanya sedikit sakit. Kau tak ingin—tidak, kau malu melakukannya. Baru hari ini kalian bertemu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, dan sekarang... dia memintamu untuk menciumnya. Tapi kau penasaran! Kau ingin tahu hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan Kise padamu.

Kau bisa merasakan darah mengalir ke pipimu. Perlahan, kau mendekatkan dirimu ke Kise. Kise menyadari perbedaan tinggi kalian, dan sedikit berjongkok karenanya. Kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahnya Kise. _Ja-ja-jaraknya cuma beberapa senti! Huwaa~gimana ini?!_, kau panik dalam hati seraya memerahnya wajahmu. Kau bisa merasakan sesuatu berkumpul di perutmu, dan beterbangan di dalamnya.

Perlahan, kau menempelkan bibirmu ke bibirnya. Lembut dan hangat, kau bisa merasakan nafasnya dari dekat. Itu yang kau rasakan. Kemudian, dengan cepat kau mengambil 2 langkah kebelakang. "Sudah selesai!", ujarmu dengan pipi memerah, karena Kise masih belum berganti posisi. Posisinya sama dengan posisi saat kau cium.

Kise berdiri tegak lagi, dan menatap dirimu yang _flustered _karena permintaan anehnya. Dia menatapmu dengan tatapan tidak puas, tangannya membentuk pose berfikir. "Itu tadi ciuman? Itu sih, cuma tempel-tempelan bibir!", protesnya.

"Sudah, kau mau bilang apa?", tanyamu menagih janji Kise.

"...", Kise terdiam sejenak. "... Kau tahu, aku itu bekerja sebagai model-ssu. Heehee..." Ujarnya. Tersenyum, tangan kanan dan kirinya membentuk tanda '_peace_'.

"KI-SE!", bentakmu dengan nada dan aura gelap, membuat Kise mengambil langkah seribu, dan berlari menjauh.

Tanpa kau ketahui, Kise berkata dalam hati, _Suatu saat aku pasti akan memberitahumu lagi, dan pada saat waktu itu tiba, aku akan memasukkan cincin ke jari manis di tangan kirimu-ssu..._

_Kise-kun, semoga kau berhasil hari ini. Aku mempercayaimu... _Ujarmu dalam hati, sambil tersenyum mengejar Kise yang terlihat lebih berkilauan di musim panas tahun ini.

.

_**Hajimaru yo natsu yasumi lan la lan la~**_

-Liburan musim panas sudah dimulai la la la la~-

**.:: END ::.**

* * *

**Iseng hehe :DD**

Canna : Akashi-kun, nomor punggungmu itu 4, kan?

Akashi : Iya, memang kenapa Canna?

Canna : Kau selalu saja dapat nomor 4 (kan kapten), tapi kau tahu... kau selalu dapat nomor 1 di hatiku~

Akashi : *Ankle break ke Canna*

Canna : *jatoh* AH! Segitu cintanya kah dirimu padaku, Akashi-sama!

Midorima : kau menyebalkan, nanodayo

Canna : Midorima-kun, kau tahu kenapa aku juga memakai kacamata?

Midorima : Ha? Apa hubungannya sama aku?

Canna : Ada dong, biar aku bisa lebih jelas melihat cintamu padaku~

Midorima : *Melempar Canna ke hoop*

Kuroko : Canna-san, bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu?

Canna : Ah, Kuroko-kun! Aku bisa berhenti nggombal kok, tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan cintaku padamu~

Kuroko : *Misdirection over flow* *ignite punch kai ke canna*

Canna : *tersungkur* Ku-Kuroko-kun... Hidoi..

Kise : Cannacchi, _daijoubussuka_? *ngulurin tangan*

Canna : Kise-kun, kau tahu tanggal 19 agustus itu hari apa?

Kise : hari apa?

Canna : lho, kamu lupa? Itu hari pernikahan kita..

Kise : *jedukin kepala canna ke lantai*

Canna : _Ittteeee_!

Aomine : Lu ngapain, sih Can?

Canna : Aomine-kun.

Aomine : Kau ini, ngapain aja sih? Namanya pencemaran suara tau!

Canna : Yang penting hatimu bisa tercemar oleh cintaku~

Aomine : Iye! Cintamu sampah!

Canna : *berlinang air mata* jahatt!

Murasakibara : Canna-chin, apa-apaan sih? Berisik tau..

Canna : Ah, Mura-chan-kun, kau lebih suka mana, snack atau aku?

Murasakibara : hmm?canna-chin atau snack? Tentu saja snack, itu sih, bukan pertanyaan.

Canna : benarkah? Padahal aku author disini.

Murasakibara : *crunch...crunch...crunch...*, _like hell i care_

_._

Canna : ... *nyadar* HARGHHH!

Aomine : Oi, Cannary, kau kenapa? Lu kayak orang mau boker..

Canna : PR liburanku...

Kise : PR liburanmu kenapa, Cannacchi?

Canna : entah kenapa, aku lupa semua PRku

Momoi : Eh? Kau tak mencatatnya?

Canna : Aku lupa...

Midorima : Kau ini, sudah ngapa-ngapain lemot, sukanya cengengesan, pelupa lagi. Kau ini bodoh ataunapa, sih?

Canna : *berlinang air mata* _Mi-Midorimacchi zuruii_...

Kise : _zuru sugirun janaissuka_?

Akashi : _Oyakoroo_...

Kagami : Kok aku ngerasa kamu kayak orang idiot sih, Canna-san?

Aomine : dia emang gitu sejak suka KnB.

Fiicchi : ha? Apane? Arek iku wes ngono kaet mbiyen!

Canna : huwaa~ fiicchi, kamu tak bilangin ke . ...

Kuroko : bilang ke aku aja.

Canna : bilang apa?

Kuroko : bilang _'i love you'_ dong, ke aku~

Canna : *blush*

Kagami : Kuroko! Tadi, kau kejedot dimana, nak?!

Aomine : Oi, Bakagami. Lu napa bisa nongol disini? Lu kan masi di Amrik.

Canna : Kagami kan, enggak bisa jauh-jauh dari Kuroko-kyu~n...

Midorima : menjijikkan.

Canna : Ehh?_ Midorin made_? Padahal kemaren aku liat kamu berduaan sama Point Guard SMP lain..

Kise : Ah, yang anak rambut hitam itu, ya?

Murasakibara : eh? Mido-chin selingkuh.

Akashi : Kasihan Atsushi, Shintarou.

Midorima : hey! Aku masih normal!

Aomine : Hah! Iya, normal.

Kise : nee, Cannacchi. Kau tahu, ini seharusnya ending loo

Canna : Oh, aku lupa lagi.

Kagami : ma..ma., jangan pikirin itu lagi. Kalian uda tahu gak, saat-saat Canna dipanggil ke Ruang Kepsek?

Canna : Geh! Kenapa kau bisa—

Akashi : Aku punya script-nya *_bagiin script_*, aku yang jadi Kepala Sekolah, Lilik.

Kuroko : kalo gitu, aku yang jadi Adit.

Kagami : Aku yang jadi Jafier.

Midorima : aku akan jadi Bu Is, sang guru piket 1

Murasakibara : Jaa~ aku jadi guru piket 2, Bu Anda

Aomine : Kalo gitu, aku jadi Ganda. -Apaan ini? Ganda? Huahahaha, jangan-jangan mukanya mirip gandak!-

Canna : Itu LANDAK, AHOmine! Dan Akashi, bagaimana kau bisa punya Scriptnya, hah?!

Akashi : aku tahu segalanya tentangmu.

Kise : aku yang jadi Cannacchi-ssu!

Momoi : aku jadi sutradaranya, ya~

Akashi : kalau gitu, yang jadi 6 murid terlupakan adalah Takao, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Koganei, Furihata. ayo kita mulai.

Canna : HENTIKAN!

TAKE 1 - ACTION!

Setting : Hari sabtu, depan pagar sekolah

Kise : *_lari_* Hah... Hah... *_liat gerbang ditutup_* Telat lagi-ssu!

(men-scan siapa aja yang telat)

Kise : - Hah?! Itu kan Aominecchi! Kok dia telat juga, ssiiihhhh?! Trus, kenapa aku cewek sendiri!-

Aomine : *_ngelirik Kise_*

Kise : *_ngelirik Aomine, lalu membungkuk_*

Aomine : ...

Kise : - Geh! Gue dikacangin! Sialan kau, Aominecchi... -

( 30 menit berlalu, Guru piket 1, Midorima datang utk. Membuka gerbang)

Midorima : Ayo, semua masuk nanodayo

(masuk)

.

Canna : Heh, Kise! Reaksiku alay banget!

Kise : Ehh, kan gapapa...

.

TAKE 2 - ACTION!

Setting : Lobby

Murasakibara : Ayo ayo, semua baris di depan meja..

Midorima : Yang kelas 7 ada berapa?

Momoi : (teriak dari depan) cuma 1!

Midorima : Kalo yang kelas 8?

Momoi : (teriak dari depan) sisanya, bu guru!

Murasakibara : Mido-chin, yang kelas 8 lumayan banyak, ada 10..

Midorima : gak ngurus. Keluarkan IMTAQ-nya, semua...

Aomine : Midorima! Aku gabawa IMTAQ!

Kuroko : saya ada. (ngasih IMTAQ ke Midorima, diikuti oleh Kise dan yang lain)

Takao : haha, saya juga lupa gabawa, Shin-chan..

Murasakibara : ini gimana ini..(ngomong ke anak kelas 8).. Sudah mau kelas 9 kok, masi terlambat aja...

Midorima : (habis ngecek IMTAQ) ini... Kise, Kagami, sama Kuroko sudah lebih dari 3 kali... Ini seharusnya panggilan orang tua..

Kagami : ogah ah. Ortu gue ada di Amrik, kalo mau kesini harus bayar tiket pesawat! Mahal tau!

Murasakibara : yowdda, ortu lo gakusah dateng aja

Kise : hahaha.. XD

Midorima : ya sudah. Yang lain boleh kembali ke kelas, kecuali yang 3 tadi. Dipanggil Akashi.

Kise : - mati guee! Kep sek manggil! -

Aomine : (mau pergi, ngelirik ke Kise) Oi! (mukul punggung Kise keras-keras)

Kise : Ih! Aominecchi, apaan sih?!

Aomine : ...

Kise : Sial!

Akashi : (tiba-tiba muncul) yang 3 telat tadi, sini saya gunduli.

Kagami, Kise, Kuroko : UWAAA! #*&&% /#/"/*/&&*&#&#&#%#%#%#&!

.

.

Canna : APAAANN! DISINI YANG BENER CUMA ADEGAN MUKULNYA AJA!


End file.
